Give Me a Same Love
by Cho Zhen Min
Summary: Keluarga adalah segala - galanya. Sungmin anak angkat keluarga Lee. Suatu saat anak kandung keluarga Lee ditemukan dan Sungmin perlahan tersingkirkan. Kyumin Family FF. RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

Give Me a Same Love

Kyumin Family FF

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, Qian (Victoria Song)

Disclaimer :

Saya hanya meminjam nama – nama mereka saja. Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri, orang tua mereka masing – masing. Jika ada kesamaan cerita / tempat mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tidak ada kesengajaan dalam pembuatannya karena ini muncul begitu saja dari otak saya.

Note :

Ini ff gak pure Kyumin problems.. tapi banyak ke masalah keluarga. Tetap saja pairing utamanya Kyumin. Ide ini muncul begitu saja. Untuk berapa chapternya entahlah...rencananya cuma buat 2shot...kalau gak memungkinkan ya bisa lebih panjang lagi.. Semoga readerdeul suka ^_^

Let's Start...one...two...threee...gooo...

Hai... Namaku Sungmin... Margaku? Entahlah... Dulu margaku Lee, jadi nama lengkapku Lee SungMin. Sekarang entah apa masih aku bisa menggunakan marga Lee di depan namaku. Nama Appa dan Umma ku Lee Young Woon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin Sajangnim oleh bawahannya dan Lee Jung Soo yang biasa dipanggil Nyonya Leeteuk. Ah perlu diperjelas lagi kalau mereka adalah orang tua angkatku. Aku diadopsi sejak berumur 5 tahun. Sekarang aku berumur 22 tahun. Yah sudah 20 tahun aku tinggal dan dirawat oleh mereka. Selain orang tua angkat, aku juga mempunyai seorang Oppa... Namanya Lee Jong Woon atau biasa aku panggil Yesung Oppa. Lalu mengapa aku tidak menggunakan marga Lee di depan namaku? Hal ini dikarenakan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Untuk saat ini hatiku sungguh sedih dan sebenarnya aku ingin berteriak sekuat – kuatnya. Ingin mengeluarkan semua apa yang ada dalam hatiku tapi... ah... lebih baik ku simpan sendiri. Oyah dan satu lagi... aku memiliki tunangan namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian tahu dengan keluarga Cho? Mereka adalah pemilik perusahaan game terbesar di Korea Selatan. Sebenarnya kami dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami tetapi ternyata sebelum kami bertemu dalam perjodohan tersebut kami sudah berhubungan sejak bersekolah di SM High School. Cho Umma dan Cho Appa belum memperkenalkan putranya ke keluargaku jadinya mereka cukup terkejut saat keluarga Cho datang ke rumah dan memperkenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai putra mereka. Ahh kembali ke masalahku. Hatiku belakangan ini cukup kacau. Tidak bisa dikatakan cukup tetapi SANGAT KACAU. Pembicaraanku dan Umma beberapa hari lalu membuatku shock dan terpukul. Sungguh aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

**Flashback 1 bulan lalu di bulan Desember.**

Sungmin POV

"Pagi Ummaaaa... pagi Appaa...," teriakku dari tangga sambil berlari kecil menuju meja makan lalu mencium pipi Umma dan Appaku. See umur 22 tahun tetapi tingkahku sangat manja pada mereka.

"Hmm... Pagi anak Umma yang cantik," jawab Umma sambil mencium keningku.

"Pagi Chagi...," jawab Appa sambil tetap membaca korannya.

"Kau terlihat ceria sekali chagi. Ada apa?," tanya Umma

"Ummaa... Appa... bukankah ini bulan Desember?," tanyaku

"Ne... Ini bulan Desember. Waeyo?," tanya Umma lagi

"Akhir bulan ini kita akan pergi ke mana Umma? Biasanya kita makan bersama dan menikmati kembang api di tengah kota," kataku pada Umma.

"Memangnya ada apa Min-ah. Kenapa dari tadi kau berkata seperti itu. Umma dan Appa akhir tahun akan pergi ke Ilsan. Jadi kau di rumah bersama Oppa," jawab ummaku.

"Hee? Waee? kenapa kalian tidak mengajak kami juga? Aaa... aku tahu... kalian ingin berduaan saja bukan? Ah...Ya sudahlah. Sesekali ulang tahunku aku berdua saja dengan Oppa. Kita akan pergi ke mana Oppa?," tanyaku pada Yesung Oppa.

"Entahlah," jawab Oppa sekedarnya.

Rasanya sangat aneh suasana pagi ini. Biasanya kami bercanda dan tertawa saat sarapan. Entah mengapa seperti ada yang mereka sembunyikan dariku. Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?

"Min... Hmmm... bagaimana yah...," Umma sepertinya ingin berbicara sesuatu

"Ne Umma, ada apa?," tanyaku penasaran.

"Umma dan Appa ke Ilsan.. ingin bertemu seseorang. Seseorang yang selama ini Umma rindukan ternyata dia ada di Ilsan. Anak Umma yang hilang ternyata ada di Ilsan. Kami ingin menjemputnya. Membawanya ke rumah ini dan tinggal bersama kita. Dan...," kata – kata Umma membuatku terkejut dan ternyata perasaanku benar. Ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan sikap mereka.

"Dan... Umma ingin kamarmu menjadi kamar anak Umma sekarang. Kau tidak keberatan bukan? Kau bisa menggunakan kamar yang ada di lantai satu. Kau tahu bukan. Kamar itu memang Umma rancang untuk anak Umma yang hilang. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?," kata Umma

"UMMAAAAA!," teriak Oppa.

"YESUNG! Kau meneriaki Ummamu?," suara Appa lebih keras dari suara Oppa

"Mianhe Appa. Tapi bukankah aku sudah katakan semalam. Sungmin tetap yeodongsaengku. Sampai kapanpun. Lalu untuk apa Umma meminta Sungmin pindah kamar? Apa arti Sungmin selama ini bagi kalian? Semudah itu Umma dan Appa memintanya pindah hanya karena dongsaeng kandungku sudah ditemukan. Di mana perasaan kalian?," ucap Yesung Oppa.

JEDEERRRRR...Bagai badai di pagi hari. Apa maksud kata – kata Umma barusan? Jadi selama ini.. selama 17 tahun ini aku tetap anak pungut bagi mereka. Hahhh... ternyata selama ini posisiku memang bukan bagian keluarga Lee. Ingin menangis... mataku benar – benar ingin mengeluarkan air mata tapi aku berusaha untuk menahannya. Aku tersenyum... harus tersenyum!

"Gwenchana Oppa.. Lagipula memang Umma mendesain kamar tersebut untuknya. Aku bisa menggunakan kamar di ujung sana. Nanti aku bisa mendesainnya sendiri," ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Tapi Min-ah... ," Yesung Oppa berusaha mempertahankan pendapatnya sambil menatapku 'apa kau baik – baik saja'

"Gwenchana Oppa.. Aku baik – baik saja," kujawab keingin tahuan Oppa. "Cha...aku sudah selesai sarapan. Aku berangkat ke kampus dulu. Bye Umma, Appa...," belum sempat aku berpamitan pada Oppa

"Aku selesai. Oppa akan mengantarmu, Min," kata Yesung Oppa tanpa berpamitan pada Umma dan Appa.

Sret... kulihat Oppa menarik jas kerjanya dan mengikutiku keluar.

"Menangislah. Tak baik menahan tangisanmu. Oppa tahu kau tadi berpura – pura tersenyum. Menangislah...," Oppa memelukku di mobil.

"Hiks... mianhe Oppa. Aku selalu merepotkanmu. Aku terkejut dan tidak terima tapi apa bisaku? Memang benar kata – kata Umma. Itu kamarnya...bukan kamarku. Yang membuatku sedih hanya ternyata Umma dan Appa masih tidak menganggapku keluarga Lee seutuhnya. Perlahan mereka menyingkirkanku," isakku pada Oppa.

"Aniya... Oppa tidak akan biarkan itu terjadi. Cha sekarang kita berangkat. Kita harus menjemput Ryeowookie," ucap Yesung Oppa.

Sungmin POV End

Normal POV

"Apa tidak apa – apa Kangin-ah. Ku lihat wajah Sungmin berubah pucat tadi. Kita sepertinya cukup keterlaluan padanya," kata Leeteuk pada suaminya

"Gwenchana. Lama – lama Sungmin akan terbiasa dan bisa menerima posisinya di rumah ini. Apa kau mau menomor satukan Sungmin dibanding anak kandung kita?" tanya Kangin

"Aniya... aku sangat – sangat merindukannya. Aku sangat senang saat Detektif Park mengatakan dia telah menemukan putri kita. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk menjemputnya," ucap Leeteuk.

"Ya sudahlah. Masalah Sungmin pasti dia bisa menerima dan mengerti keadaan ini. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan ne...," ucap Kangin menenangkan istrinya.

====KyuMin====

At Saphire Blue University

Terlihat dua yeoja imut, satu yeoja tomboy dan kekasihnya berjalan menuju kantin sambil berbincang – bincang sejenak. Keempat orang tersebut Sungmin dan Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie, Hyukie dan Donghae, kekasih Hyukie. Wookie sudah mengetahui semuanya. Semalam Yesung meneleponnya dan menceritakan semuanya pada calon istrinya tersebut. Wookie sadar Sungmin masih sedih akan kejadian tadi pagi. Begitu pula dengan Hyukie dan Donghae. Mereka berusaha menghibur sahabatnya tersebut.

"Minie... bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi makan es krim di cafe depan kampus?," ajak Wookie.

"Ne.. aku akan meminta Kyuhyun menyusulku di sana," ucap Sungmin.

"Oke... Minie...,"tiba – tiba Wookie berhenti dan membalikkan badanku. Wookie dan Hyukie memegang erat tanganku.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah berpikiran kalau kami akan meninggalkanmu. Aku, Hyukie, dan Donghae tetap sahabatmu. Kami sangat menyayangimu," ucap Hyukie.

"Hiks... Nee... kalian memang yang terbaik," keempat insan manusia tersebut berpelukan saling menenangkan.

"Heyyy.. heyy ada apa ini... kenapa kalian memeluk Minie ku seperti itu?," suara bass seorang laki – laki terdengar di belakang kami dan acara berpelukan kamipun bubar.

"Ah... Kyu...," Sungmin tersenyum pada kekasih hatinya.

Mari kita tinggalkan 3 orang yang ada bersama Sungmin tadi. Sungmin sudah diculik oleh calon suami evilnya. Sekarang mereka ada di taman kampus yang cukup sepi. Berhubung kelas mereka sudah selesai dan acara makan es krim sepertinya harus ditunda beberapa jam karena harus menunggu Donghae dan Hyukie mengikuti kelas dance.

"Hmmm... kau tidak apa – apa chagi?," ucap Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan mengelus pundaknya.

"Ne... gwenchana. Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku tadi?," tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe. Tadi tiba – tiba Immo dan Samchon datang dan membawa pesananku. Mereka baru kembali dari Shanghai dan akan mengurus kembali perusahaan mereka di sini. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka begitu saja," jelas Kyuhyun pada calon istri bunnynya ini.

"Immo dan Samchon? Mereka tidak datang saat acara pertunangan kita ya Kyu?," tanyaku sambil bersandar pada pundak Kyuhyun.

"Ne... mereka ada di Shanghai saat itu. Dan harus bertemu dengan beberapa investor. Maka dari itu aku meminta mereka membawakan hadiah pertunangan kita saat mereka berkata akan kembali ke Seoul," kata Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kau ini. Aku ingin bertemu mereka. Sepertinya mereka orang yang asyik," ucap Sungmin.

"Kau pernah melihat mereka chagi," kata Kyuhyun

"NEE? Kapan? Bukankah mereka di Shanghai saat kita bertunangan?," tanya Sungmin.

"Kau ingat pernah menunjukkan padaku foto sepasang suami – istri di majalah bisnis yang ada di kantorku?," kata Kyuhyun.

"OMO... itu mereka? Pemilik mall KINGDOM? Ya Tuhan... kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saat itu?," ucap Sungmin pura – pura kesal.

"Waee? Kau tidak bertanya. Kau hanya mengatakan mereka pasangan serasi. Aku hanya menanggapi ucapanmu saja," Kyuhyun mengelak.

"Ish..kau ini. Kyu...hmmm...," kata Sungmin terpotong. Sungmin ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi sepertinya Sungmin ragu.

"Ne.. Wae chagi?," tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Apa kau bosan denganku? Apa kau akan meninggalkan aku begitu kau tahu anak kandung Umma sudah ditemukan. Bukankah perjodohan kemarin ditujukan untuk kau dan anak kandung Umma,"tanya Sungmin langsung pada Kyuhyun.

"Hey...,"Kyuhyun membalikkan badanku dan memegang wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku... Cho Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Lee Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkan Lee Sungmin walaupun Lee Sungmin sendiri yang memintanya. Cho Kyuhyun akan tetap mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin," tegas Kyuhyun dan...

Cup... Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin pun menutup matanya menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Ciuman mereka akhirnya terhenti karena kebutuhan akan oksigen keduanya. Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan jarinya dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Jangan pernah ragukan aku chagi. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan mendukungmu," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo... gomawo sudah menjadi kekuatan bagiku selama ini...gomawo...," lirih Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

Normal POV End

**31 Desember 2012**

Sungmin POV

Tak terasa udah dipenghujung tahun 2012. Itu artinya sebentar lagi Umma dan Appa datang membawa anak kandung yang entah namanya siapa, aku lupa menanyakannya. Sebentar lagi aku akan tersingkir dari sini. Siap... aku harus siap. Yesung Oppa sering melihatku melamun dan menghiburku beberapa hari ini. Aku sunggu berterima kasih padanya. Aku memiliki beberapa Oppa, kekasih, dan sahabat yang menyayangi dan menguatkan aku.

Langit sudah mulai menampakkan bulan dan sebentar lagi Umma dan Appa sampai. Suara mereka sangat senang tadi saat mereka menelepon Oppa.

'Cklek'

Terdengar pintu rumah terbuka... jantungku berdetak cepat. Mereka datang...

"Arraseo... Sungmin... Tarik nafas...lalu buang...," ucapku menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dan terlihat seorang yeoja cantik duduk diapit oleh Umma dan Appa serta Yesung Oppa di sofa seberang.

"Umma.. Appa... ," ucapku pelan.

"Ah.. Minie-ah... Kajja kemari. Ini anak Umma Lee Qian. Qiane.. kenalkan dia anak angkat Umma... namanya Sungmin," Umma memperkenalkan Qian padaku.

Ku ulurkan tanganku," Sungmin. Kau boleh memanggilku Minie."

"Qian... ," ucapnya dingin. Kulihat pandangannya ke arahku seperti pandangan mengintimidasi. Rasa ketidaksukaan pada diriku terpancar jelas dari mata Qian.

'Ting-Tong'

Maid Kim membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang kurasa kalian sudah tahu siapa dia. Ya...Kyuhyun tadi mengatakan akan datang ke rumah. Dia bilang ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku. Yah...ini hari ulang tahunku. Orang tuaku sudah memberikan kado 'Qian' padaku, Yesung Oppa sudah memberikan rekaman suaranya tadi pagi , dan kini giliran Kyuhyun. Kurasa hadiah dari Yesung Oppa dan Kyuhyunlah yang paling berkesan bagiku.

"Annyeong... Lee Umma, Lee Appa, Hyung. Halo chagi...," ucap Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke arahku dan mengecup keningku.

"Annyeong Kyu... kebetulan sekali kau datang. Perkenalkan ini anak kandung Umma dan Appa. Namanya Lee Qian," Umma memperkenalkan Qiane pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh... Annyeong. Kyuhyun imnida... tunangan Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan Qian.

Tatapan Qian... tatapan itu... tatapan ketertarikan Qian akan Kyuhyun. Dari mana aku tahu? hey aku seorang wanita, dulu aku juga menatap Kyu dengan tatapan seperti itu. Oh Tuhan semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk bagiku.

Sungmin POV end

====KyuMin====

Normal POV

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk pergi makan malam dan sekarang mereka duduk di taman kota. Udara masih cukup dingin. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang berpikir keras masalah keluarganya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menghibur belahan jiwanya.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Tidak berbicara...hanya menikmati pelukan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak tentang tatapan Qian pada Kyuhyun tadi.

"Chagi...," panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm wae Kyu...," jawab Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan badan Sungmin ke hadapannya.

"...," Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Chagi, aku ini tunanganmu. Kau bisa mengeluarkan isi hatimu padaku. Apa aku ada berbuat salah? Apa aku membuatmu sedih?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aniya...," ucap Sungmin lirih. "Kyu... andai orang tua mu menginginkan pertunangan ini dihentikan, apa kau menyanggupinya?" tanya Sungmin tiba – tiba.

Kyuhyun mengeryit tidak suka,"Hey... apa kau menginginkan pertunangan kita batal? Kenapa kau tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu, Chagi? Umma dan Appa sangat menyayangimu. Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan itu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah...mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tatapan Qian padamu tadi sungguh sulit diartikan. Aku takut Kyu...," Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Heyy... Chagi... Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kita sudah bersama beberapa tahun dan kau harus yakin akan cintaku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, walaupun kau yang memintanya. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak bersama siapapun kecuali kau, Lee Sungmin. Jangan takut...aku selalu mencintaimu...Arrachi..?" tegas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk,"Saranghae...jeongmal Saranghae Kyunnie..."

"Nado... Nado Saranghae Minnie...Cho Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir plum milik Sungmin.

====KyuMin====

Sudah seminggu Qian berada di mansion Lee. Dan selama seminggu pula dia mendapat perhatian penuh dari Lee Umma dan Appa. Saat ini Lee Umma sedang berada di kamar Qian, seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas untuk Lee Umma memanjakan Qian belakangan ini.

"Umma...," panggil Qian

"Ne chagi. Ada apa?" Lee Umma mengusap kepala Qian yang sedang bermanja – manja padanya.

"Umma... apa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah lama bertunangan?" tanya Qian

"Mereka bertunangan beberapa bulan lalu. Tetapi mereka telah berpacaran jauh sebelum kami mempertemukan mereka saat perjodohan," jelas Lee Umma.

"Perjodohan?" tanya Qian

"Ne... dulu Appa dan Appa Kyuhyun berniat menjodohkan putra dan putri kami. Tapi sejak kau diculik, kami berniat membatalkan perjodohan tersebut. Umma stress berat sehingga Appa memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Sungmin dan perjodohan tersebut tetap berjalan. Ternyata di luar dugaan, mereka bertemu dengan sendirinya dan menjalin hubungan. Seperti sudah ditakdirkan begitu. Kami menyetujui hubungan mereka. Tampaknya mereka sangat bahagia bersama," jelas Lee Umma.

"Umma... bukankah aku, putri kandung Umma sudah kembali dan sudah seharusnya pula perjodohan tersebut kembali ke semula. Umma... sepertinya aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Bisakah...hmm... bisakah Umma membatalkan pertunangan Sungmin dan mengembalikan Kyuhyun padaku?" tanya Qian

"Ne? Qian... Umma... bagaimana ya... Umma melihat mereka begitu bahagia dan serasi. Jika Umma melakukan itu... Umma akan tampak kejam, nak," Lee Umma berusaha memberi penjelasan pada Qian.

"Ummaa.. Umma tidak sayang padaku. Yah aku tahu. Selama 17 tahun ini Sungmin selalu bersama Umma. Jadi harusnya aku tahu diri kalau aku belum diterima di keluarga ini," Qian berusaha merajuk.

"Chagi... Umma sangat sayang padamu... kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Lee Umma mulai goyah.

"Aku hanya meminta hakku yang seharusnya. Kyuhyun adalah hakku karena memang dari awal Kyuhyun dijodohkan denganku. Bukan dengan Sungmin. Tapi Umma tidak merestuinya," Qian berkata menyudutkan Lee Umma

"Arraseo..arraseo...Umma akan berusaha berbicara dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.," Lee Umma menenagkan

'Ya Tuhan bagaimana caraku mengatakannya pada Sungmin' batin Lee Umma.

Tanpa disadari... ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Dia tidak percaya Ummanya akan melakukan hal tersebut. Dia pergi sambil menghubungi seseorang. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini semua.

"Yeoboseo...,"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Give Me a Same Love

Kyumin Family FF

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, Qian (Victoria Song)

Disclaimer :

Saya hanya meminjam nama – nama mereka saja. Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri, orang tua mereka masing – masing. Jika ada kesamaan cerita / tempat mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tidak ada kesengajaan dalam pembuatannya karena ini muncul begitu saja dari otak saya.

Note :

Ini ff gak pure Kyumin problems.. tapi banyak ke masalah keluarga. Tetap saja pairing utamanya Kyumin. Ide ini muncul begitu saja. Untuk berapa chapternya entahlah...rencananya cuma buat 2shot...kalau gak memungkinkan ya bisa lebih panjang lagi.. Semoga readerdeul suka ^_^

-Chapter 2-

_Previous Chapter : _

_'Ya Tuhan bagaimana caraku mengatakannya pada Sungmin' batin Lee Umma._

_Tanpa disadari... ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Dia tidak percaya Ummanya akan melakukan hal tersebut. Dia pergi sambil menghubungi seseorang. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini semua._

"_Yeoboseo...,"_

Let's Start...one...two...threee...gooo...

Yesung POV

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Aku sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan Qian. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin lebih menderita lagi. Jika Umma dan Appa tidak bisa, maka aku yang akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Sungmin. Bagiku dialah satu – satunya yeodongsaengku.

Yesung POV end

Normal POV

Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang menunggu seseorang di cafe Elpeu. Kyuhyun. Ya Yesung meunggu Kyuhyun. Seharusnya dia hanya akan makan malam berdua dengan Ryeowook tetapi karena ia mendengar sesuatu secara tidak sengaja menyangkut kebahagiaan Sungmin, oleh karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyuhyun juga dalam acara makan malamnya.

"Annyeong, Hyung," sapa Kyuhyun

"Ah... Kyuhyun-ah. Duduklah. Sudah makan?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne. Aku sudah makan tadi dengan Sungmin. Ada apa Hyung tiba – tiba mengajakku bertemu tanpa membawa Sungmin?," Kyuhyun sebenarnya sedikit bertanya – tanya ketika menerima telepon dari Yesung tadi.

"Kyu... Kau mencintai Sungmin?," tanya Yesung.

"Mwo? Tentu aku mencintainya. Apa Hyung meragukan aku? Ada apa Hyung? Sepertinya ada hal yang sangat penting yang perlu aku ketahui," paksa Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook akhirnya angkat bicara,"Kyu..Oppa mengatakan bahwa tadi sore dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Qian dan Umma. Qian meminta Umma membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Sungmin. Alasannya bahwa yang ditunangkan terlebih dahulu adalah dirinya dan kau."

"Ige Mwoya. Dia pikir pertunangan itu main – main? Seenaknya meminta Lee Umma membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Sungmin. Lalu...Lee Umma bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Umma menolak pada awalnya. Tetapi...sepertinya Qian sudah berhasil membuat Umma memikirkan tentang pembatalan tersebut. Kyu... Hyung mohon. Jagalah Sungmin. Jika itu terjadi...pergilah..bawa Sungmin bersamamu. Hyung sangat menyayanginya. Bagi Hyung, dialah satu – satunya yeodongsaengku," Yesung memohon pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi...," Kyuhyun berpikir

"Kau mencintainya bukan? Kau tidak ingin kehilangannya? Kau tahu sendiri sifat Sungmin bagaimana. Sungmin akan melakukan apapun agar Umma bahagia... Hyung tak yakin Sungmin akan bertahan jika Umma memohon padanya," jelas Yesung.

"Kyu... kau mengerti Sungmin kan? Dia akan merelakan kebahagiaannya demi keluarganya. Aku bersahabat dengannya sudah dari kecil, Kyu. Hatinya terlalu lemah dengan rayuan dan permohonan," ucap Ryeowook.

"...hahhhhh...," Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak."Hyung tahu... seminggu lalu Sungmin sudah merasakan hal ini. Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Hyung tenang saja... biar semua aku yang mengatur. Aku sangat mencintai Sungmin dan pasti aku akan menjaganya," tegas Kyuhyun.

"Hyung percaya padamu. Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Yesung

"Aku akan menunggu sampai Lee Umma mengatakannya pada Sungmin. Dan aku akan melihat reaksi Sungmin. Aku sangat tahu kalau aku akan mendapatkan jawaban yang mengecewakan tapi aku mengerti itu bukan karena Sungmin tidak mencintaiku. Aku pernah mengatakan padanya, Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkan Lee Sungmin walaupun dia yang meninggalkanku," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Kyu. Hyung lega mendengarnya. Tapi hyung sedikit curiga dengan terlalu tiba – tiba dan dia berhasil mengambil hati Umma. Hyung mungkin akan menyelidikinya," terang Yesung.

=====KyuMin=====

At Lee Mansion

Terlihat Sungmin sedang asik di dapur menyiapkan makan malam. Ini memang kebiasaan Sungmin membantu Jung Ahjumma memasak.

"Minie... bisa Umma bicara padamu?" tiba – tiba Lee Umma memanggil Sungmin.

"Ah... Ne Umma...Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin

"Kita bicara di taman belakang ne...," Lee Umma berjalan menuju ke taman.

"Ne Umma. Jung Ahjumma, tolong lanjutkan masakanku ne...," pesan Sungmin pada Jung Ahjumma.

"Baik nona," jawab Jung Ahjumma.

Sungmin kemudian menyusul Lee Umma menuju ke taman belakang.

"Ada apa Umma. Sepertinya sangat penting," tanya Sungmin.

"Min, hahhhhh...," Lee Umma menghela nafasnya..."Umma... maafkan Umma jika permintaan Umma ini menyakitimu,"pinta Lee Umma

"Ye? Memangnya ada apa Umma?" Sungmin penasaran dengan sikap ummanya.

"Min... bisakah...bisakah kau menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Qian?" Lee Umma sebenarnya ragu mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sungmin.

"Mwo? Maksud Umma?" Sungmin benar – benar tidak bisa mencerna kata – kata ummanya kali ini. Menyerahkan? Apa maksudnya?

"Qian mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan dulu pada awalnya Kyuhyun memang akan dijodohkan dengan Qian bukan? Umma mohon, kembalikan Kyuhyun pada Qian, Min. Umma tahu permintaan Umma ini sangat kejam untukmu tapi...Umma tidak bisa melihat Qian bersedih," kata Lee Umma.

Sungmin tercekat dengan ucapan ummanya. Tidak bisa melihat Qian bersedih? Lalu setega inikah ummanya melihat dia tersakiti dengan permintaan yang tidak masuk akal ini? Apa ummanya tidak sadar hal ini sangat – sangat menyakiti hati Sungmin. Bagai jatuh ke jurang yang terdalam, permintaan ummanya ini begitu menyakitinya.

"Umma...apa maksud Umma? Aku... aku harus memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Kyuhyun? Umma... begitu berharganya kah Qian bagi Umma? Apa Umma tidak memikirkanku sedikitpun? Hiks...," isak Sungmin.

"Mianhe chagi...mianhe... bukan maksud Umma menyakitimu. Tapi...," Lee Umma terdiam

"Tapi apa Umma? Hiks...Umma sungguh kejam pada Minie. Umma kejammm...," Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Lee Umma yang masih sibuk merangkai kata – katanya.

'Blam' terdengar suara bantingan pintu kamar Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Mianhe...," ucap Lee Umma lirih.

Flashback END

=====KyuMin=====

Sungmin POV

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku selalu menghindari Umma. Aku tidak sanggup menjawab permintaan Umma. Aku selalu berangkat ke kampus lebih pagi sampai Kyuhyun pun heran mengapa aku tidak ingin dijemput lagi di rumah. Kyuhyun selalu bertanya masalah apa yang sedang aku sembunyikan. Aku tidak ingin berkata apa – apa. Sebenarnya aku ingin melupakan permintaan Umma tetapi tidak bisa. Kalimat demi kalimat selalu terngiang dalam pikiranku.

"Haahhhh..Ottokheee," ucapku sambil menghela nafas. Aku sedang berada di atap kampus. Semua mata kuliahku sudah selesai tapi aku malas pulang ke rumah. Aku lebih memilih pulang saat malam tiba dan langsung menuju kamarku. Untuk makan malam pun aku jarang.

"Apanya yang ottokhe chagi...," suara bass tersebut tiba – tiba mengejutkanku. Ternyata Kyuhyun berada di belakangku.

"Aniya... ," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memelukku dari belakang. Dia mencium pucuk kepalaku. "Chagi... sebenarnya ada apa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? Yesung Hyung berkata padaku kau jarang terlihat di rumah sekarang," kata Kyuhyun.

"Hmmmm... Kyu...," ucapku singkat

"Ne chagi... waeyo... aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mau membaginya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Mungkin lebih baik aku ceritakan pada Kyuhyun. Aku bisa melihat reaksinya apa dia benar – benar tidak ingin kehilanganku.

"Kyu...masih ingat pertanyaanku waktu kita pergi ke taman saat ulang tahunku?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne... Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku

"Qian mencintaimu," kataku singkat.

"Darimana kau tahu itu chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Umma. Umma memohon kepadaku agar menyerahkanmu pada Qian. Umma berkata bahwa dari dulu kau dijodohkan dengan Qian. Bukan denganku. Hiks...," akhirnya aku terisak.

"Lalu...?" Aku menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun,"Lalu?" tanyaku kembali pada Kyuhyun."Apa maksudmu lalu?" tanyaku

"Kau menyerahkanku padanya?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mataku dalam.

"Aniya...Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.. Tapi... aku bingung. Jika aku mempertahankanmu... Umma akan bersedih. Aku tidak ingin Umma bersedih,Kyu," ucapku.

"Aku tahu kau akan menjawab itu, chagi. Hmmm... jika kau bingung bagaimana cara mempertahankanku..biar aku. Aku Cho Kyuhyun yang mempertahankanmu. Sudah pernah aku katakan padamu, bagaimanapun aku Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkan Lee Sungmin. Arrachi," tegas Kyuhyun padaku. Jujur... aku sangat terharu dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak menyangka cintanya padaku begitu besar. Mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku padanya. Buktinya aku masih goyah dengan permintaan Umma.

"Hikss... Gomawooo...Gomawo Kyu...Saranghae...," ucapku sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Nado... Nado Saranghae. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi chagi," ucap kyuhyun sambil memegang daguku dan...

Cup... Bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirku dan ciuman penuh cintapun terjadi. Tanpa disadari ada sosok yang memperhatikan percakapan mereka berdua. Qian... Qian mendengar semua.

"Cih... lihat saja Lee Sungmin. Jika kau tidak menyerahkan Kyuhyun padaku... jangan harap Umma akan membiarkanmu tinggal di rumah lagi. Aku akan membuatmu menderita," Qian bermonolog sendiri.

Sungmin POV end

**TBC**

Kyaaa... maaf yaaa apdetnya cukup lama... maaf banget

Rhe lagi sibuk...sibuk banget... urus gathering SJ di Surabaya. Kebetulan Fanbase Rhe bekerjasama dengan sujunesia untuk gathering akbar tanggal 17 Nov nanti. Rhe lagi sibuk urus tempat dan lain – lain. Jadi mohon maaf yaaa...

**Big Thanks buat : **

**cloudswan, Cho Rai Sa, Zen Liu, cuttianisa, tomatcerry, Kyumin joyer, winecouple, wuhan, vitaminsparkyu1123, , beMINe.**

Review kalian sangat membuat Rhe jadi semangat ^_^...

At Office...8.50 a.m...(Surabaya)


	3. Chapter 3

bGive Me a Same Love

Kyumin Family FF

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, Qian (Victoria Song)

Disclaimer :

Saya hanya meminjam nama – nama mereka saja. Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri, orang tua mereka masing – masing. Jika ada kesamaan cerita / tempat mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tidak ada kesengajaan dalam pembuatannya karena ini muncul begitu saja dari otak saya.

Note :

Ini ff gak pure Kyumin problems.. tapi banyak ke masalah keluarga. Tetap saja pairing utamanya Kyumin. Ide ini muncul begitu saja. Untuk berapa chapternya entahlah...rencananya cuma buat 2shot...kalau gak memungkinkan ya bisa lebih panjang lagi.. Semoga readerdeul suka ^_^

-Chapter 3-

_Previous Chapter _

"_Cih... lihat saja Lee Sungmin. Jika kau tidak menyerahkan Kyuhyun padaku... jangan harap Umma akan membiarkanmu tinggal di rumah lagi. Aku akan membuatmu menderita," Qian bermonolog sendiri._

Let's Start...one...two...threee...gooo...

Hubungan Sungmin dengan Umma dan appanya semakin menjauh. Bukan keinginan Sungmin menjauh tetapi setiap berada di rumah Sungmin merasa iri dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan ummanya pada Qian. Tidak ada lagi kecupan selamat pagi dan selaman tidur untuk Sungmin. Kejam memang tetapi Sungmin tidak pernah menuntut lebih lagi. Dia sadar akan posisinya di rumah ini. Tinggal menunggu waktu dia keluar dari keluarga Lee. Entah karena Sungmin memiliki perasaan sensitif atau memang kenyataannya begitu.

Sungmin berusaha tidak menyinggung perihal pembicaraannya dengan Leeteuk saat bertemu dengan ummanya. Dia berharap ummanya melupakan hal tersebut, tetapi ternyata tidak...

"Min... apakah Umma bisa berbicara sebentar padamu?" ucap Leeteuk saat melihat Sungmin pulang lebih awal dari kampusnya.

"Ne Umma. Ada apa?" Sungmin berusaha berkata datar.

"Tentang pembicaraan kita waktu itu. Apa kau sudah memikirkannya? Umma tau ini sedikit kejam buatmu... Tetapi... ," Leeteuk tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"Tetapi... Tetapi Umma tidak bisa melihat Qian sedih. Itu kan yang ingin Umma katakan. Haaahhh... tadi Umma bilang menyakitiku SEDIKIT... apakah melepaskan Kyuhyun bagiku adalah hal yang mudah dan sakit yang akan aku rasakan hanya rasa sakit biasa Umma? Kyuhyun adalah bagian dari hidupku. Sudah bethaun – tahun aku bersama dengannya, menjalin hubungan ini. Bahkan sebelum kami tahu adanya perjodohan bodoh itu. Umma dengan mudah mengatakan menyakitiku sedikit. Apa di hati Umma posisiku sudah benar – benar tidak ada? Aku... aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun. Lebih baik Umma tanyakan saja pada Kyuhyun. Apa dia bisa melepasku. Jika jawaban Kyuhyun 'iya' maka aku akan melepasnya. Jika 'tidak', aku mohon maaf Umma... kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya untuk siapapun. Annyeong Umma," Sungmin menjelaskan dengan tegas keputusannya. Keputusan bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan orang yang benar – benar ia cintai dan mencintainya. Biarlah ia kehilangan cinta dari Umma dan appanya, tetapi Sungmin tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai kedua orang tuanya.

"Min... ," Leeteuk tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Dia memang merasa kejam bagi Sungmin. Tetapi apa salahnya menjadi egois untuk anak kandungnya sendiri. Tentu saja itu egois yang salah. Saat ini perhatian Leeteuk sedang terfokus pada Qian, jadi ia tidak merasa keegoisan itu adalah hal yang salah walaupun harus menyakiti Sungmin.

"Mianhe Umma, hiks...hiks . Mianhe membuatmu sedih dan tidak puas dengan keputusanku," Sungmin terisak dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Tsk... susah sekali membuatmu melepaskan Kyuhyun...Baiklah...kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti," ternyata Qian mendengarkan percakapan Leeteuk dengan Sungmin.

=====KyuMin=====

At Saphire Blue University

Suasana kampus kali ini suasananya cukup lenggang, mengingat ini masih pukul 7 pagi. Jarang ada mahasiswa yang mengambil mata kuliah pagi. Termasuk Kyuhyun, tetapi tampaknya Kyuhyun sudah berada di kampusnya kali ini karena mengantar Sungmin. Sungmin mengubah jadwal kuliahnya menjadi pagi dan yang paling akhir adalah malam agar terhindar dari tatapan tidak suka Qian di rumahnya. Selain itu, ia malas bertemu dengan ummanya.

"Chagi... ku tunggu di cafe depan kampus, ne... Nanti kita sarapan bersama. Aku tahu, bunnyku pasti belum sarapan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"Aish... Appoyoo Kyunniee... Ne... tunggulah di sana selesai perkuliahan aku akan segera menyusulmu. Cup...," Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun...

"yaaa... kenapa cuma di pipi sayang,"goda Kyuhyun..

"Ishhh...pervert... lalu ma...," Cup... belum selesai berbicara bibir Kyuhyun sudah mengecup bibir Sungmin. Hanya mengecup karena Kyuhyun masih sadar diri jika dia melumat bibir shape M itu akan menjadi candu baginya dan Sungmin akan terlambat masuk ke kelasnya.

"cha... masuklah... aku sudah memberi kekuatanku padamu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yaaa!," Sungmin merona..."Arraso..aku masuk ne... Tunggu aku ^^," ucap Sungmin sambil menggosok – gosokkan tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sungmin di depan kelasnya.

Kyuhyun POV

Haahhh... betapa beratnya beban yang dipendam oleh Minie-ku. Aku tahu dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sinar matanya mengatakan itu dengan jelas. Ingin bertanya tetapi aku tak ingin membuat mood bunnyku buruk di pagi hari. Sebaiknya aku mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Drrrrttt...ddrrrrttt...

Handphone ku tiba – tiba bergetar. Lee Umma menelponku? Hmmm ada apa ini? Ku putuskan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut...

"Yeobos...'Brugggg' ," belum selesai aku mengucapkan salam ternyata aku menubruk seseorang tidak sengaja. Ku palingkan wajahku, ternyata seorang laki – laki. Barangnya berserakan. Kuputuskan sambungan telponku. Walaupun tidak sopan, tetapi nanti aku bisa menjelaskannya pada Lee Umma.

"Mianhe... gwenchana? Maaf aku tidak sengaja menubrukmu...," aku berjongkok ikut membereskan barang – barang yang berserakan. Tak sengaja aku melihat selembar foto. Foto wanita yang aku sangat – sangat mengenalinya. Foto Qian. Ku tatap wajah lelaki tersebut.

"Ah...ne gwenchana," ucapnya tersenyum sambil memasukkan barang – barang tersebut dan membersihkannya.

"Ini... barang – barangmu..," sedikit ragu aku mengembalikan foto tersebut.

"Gamsahamnida," ucap lelaki tersebut.

"Hmm Kyuhyun Imnida. Kau mahasiswa baru di sini? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," tanyaku

"Ne.. Changmin Imnida. Aku pindahan dari Ilsan. Ini hari pertamaku," ternyata lelaki tersebut bernama Changmin.

"Apa kau ada perkuliahan hari ini? Mungkin kita bisa minum kopi di caffe depan sebagai perkenalan dan permintaan maafku," aku penasaran mengapa dia memiliki foto Qian. Tunggu..dia bilang pindahan dari Ilsan? Apa mungkin...

"Belum. Hari ini aku hanya menyerahkan data diri saja ke bagia administrasi. Sepertinya belum buka juga. Baiklah. Mungkin kita bisa jadi teman. Senang rasanya pertama kali pindah ke Seoul langsung memiliki teman," ucap Changmin

'I Got It' batinku.

"Kajja..kita ke caffee depan. Sepertinya dua temanku sudah berada di sana. Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka," ajakku.

=====KyuMin=====

Sesampainya di caffee aku izin sebentar untuk menelepon Lee Umma. Changmin sudah kutinggalkan dengan Donghae dan Eunhyukie. Yah pemilik caffee ini adalah duo Eunhae. Aku salut pada mereka karena caffee ini didirikan untuk masa depan mereka berdua.

"Yeoboseo...Lee Umma. Maaf tadi aku langsung memutuskan telepon," ucapku pada Lee Umma.

"_**Ne gwenchana Kyu. Kyu... apa Sungmin bersamamu?," tanya Lee Umma.**_

"Ani..Sungmin sudah di kelasnya. Aku sedang bersama Donghae dan Hyukie," jawabku.

"_**Bisakah nanti kita berbicara? Tanpa Sungmin," **_

"Ada apa Lee Umma?" tanyaku penasaran

"_**Ini tentang pertunangan kalian. Bisakah kau membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Sungmin?"**_

Ucapan Lee Umma seakan – akan menjadi sengatan di pagi hari.

Deg... jangan – jangan apa yang dikhawatirkan Sungmin benar – benar terjadi...Andwee... Apa karena ini Sungmin terlihat tidak bersemangat tadi pagi...Ya Tuhannn... Andwee..aku tidak bisa melepaskan Sungmin. Aku mencintainya. Aku akan mempertahankannya.

"Emm sebaiknya nanti kita bicarakan lagi Lee Umma. Sungmin akan selesai 2 jam lagi. Umma bisa menemuiku di caffee milik Donghae," ucapku.

"_**Arraso. Umma akan ke sana sekarang,"**_ Lee Umma akhirnya memutuskan percakapan kami. Aku mengusap wajahku dan menarik nafas dalam – dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Aku memutuskan kembali bergabung dengan 3 orang yang telah kutinggalkan sesaat.

"Mianhe agak lama. Lee Umma menghubungiku tadi," ucapku.

"Gwenchana.. Waeyo Kyu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang tidak baik," tanya Hyukie.

"Hahhhh... pertunanganku. Lee Umma mengatakan agar pertunanganku dengan Sungmin dibatalkan. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan Lee Umma, bagaimana dia bisa menuruti semua perkataan Qian. Aku yakin dia telah bicara dengan Sungmin, itu sebabnya aura Sungmin hari ini tidak cukup bagus," ucapku panjang lebar.

"Jogiyo...tadi kau mengatakan Qian?" tanya Changmin. Ah iya jangan – jangan dia mengenal Qian. Tadi aku sempat melihat fotonya.

"Ne? Kau mengenalnya? Tapi ada banyak Qian di dunia. Qian yang mana maksudmu," tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya... bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Qian? Qian adalah anak Lee Umma yang katanya hilang dahulu. Kata Lee Umma, detektif yang disewanya menemukan Qian di Ilsan," jelas Donghae

Changmin mengangkat mukanya dan tersenyum. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ucapnya pelan.

"Ne...?" Aku, Donghae, dan Hyukie serempak memasang wajah yang penuh tanda tanya...

"Ini... Qian yang kalian maksud, apakah sama dengan wanita yang ada di foto ini?," tanya Changmin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki foto Qian?" tanyaku.

"Dia...dia memilih kabur saat pernikahan kami. Sebelumnya kami sudah bertengkar hebar karena aku tidak menyetujui rencananya. Rencana yang menurutku tidak pernah aku bayangkan bisa berada di otaknya. Satu yang pasti... dia bukan anak Lee Umma," jelas Changmin.

"NEEEEE?," kami bertiga langsung berteriak. Untung saja caffee ini masih sepi sehingga tidak ada orang yang terkejut dengan teriakan kami.

'Klinting'

"Lee Umma datang. Aku akan pindah duduk menemani Lee Umma. Kalian berbicaralah dahulu," aku berlalu meninggalkan Eunhae dan Changmin.

=====KyuMin=====

"Annyeong Haseyo, Lee Umma," salamku pada Lee Umma.

"Ah... Kyuhyun-ah... duduklah," ucap Lee Umma

"Ne. Gamsahamnida," aku duduk di depan Lee Umma.

"Kyuhyun-ah... pembicaraan kita tadi, apakah bisa kita lanjutkan," tanya Lee Umma

"Maksud Umma, pembatalan pertunanganku dengan Sungmin? Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa Umma sudah bertanya pada Sungmin?" tanyaku

"Sudah... Umma sudah bertanya. Hahhh... ," jawab Lee Umma

"Lalu...jawaban Sungmin?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku sudah siap dengan apa jawaban Sungmin. Bukankah aku berkata, jika dia tidak bisa mempertahankanku, akulah yang akan berjuang untuknya.

Kyuhyun POV end

Normal POV

"Sungmin... dia... mengatakan... akan melepaskanmu," Leeteuk berbohong. Dia berharap dengan berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun akan kecewa dengan Sungmin dan akhirnya setuju membatalkan pertunangannya.

"Hmmm... sudah kuduga. Umma tahu, Sungmin tidak akan mungkin menyakiti ummanya. Aku sangat menghargai jawabannya. Umma ingin tahu jawabanku? Aku... Aku yang akan mempertahankan Sungmin bagaimanapun caranya," jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk tercekat. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama.

"Tapi... Qian mencintaimu Kyu. Qian anak Umma," ucap Leeteuk.

"Lalu Sungmin? Ah... dia hanya anak angkat bagi Umma. Posisinya sudah tidak ada di hatimu. Aku jadi mengerti mengapa belakangan ini Sungmin sering merenung sendiri. Sebaiknya Umma memberikan penjelasan pada Qian. Dia tidak bisa memiliki aku. Dan satu lagi Umma... apa Umma yakin Qian benar – benar anak Umma?," pancing Kyuhyun.

"Kau... mengapa kau mencurigai Qian? Qian memiliki liontin yang dulu terbawa olehnya saat hilang. Sudah jelas dia anak Umma," ucap Leeteuk dengan sedikit nada tidak suka.

"Baiklah. Mungkin Umma sekarang begitu mencintai Qian. Tapi tolong Umma, jangan lupakan Sungmin. Sungmin yang selama ini ada dan selalu menghibur Umma. Sungmin yang selalu memberi warna pada hidup Umma. Aku hanya meminta satu hal pada Umma. Berikan cinta yang sama untuk Sungmin. Jangan mengacuhkannya. Itu sangat menyakitkan baginya. Annyeong," pinta Kyuhyun sambil berlalu ke meja sebelumnya.

Leeteuk tampak menundukkan kepalanya dan akhirnya meninggalkan caffee tersebut.

Kyuhyun kembali bergabung dengan ketiga temannya.

"Jadi sekarang jelaskan, siapa Qian?," tanya Kyuhyun langsung...

**TBC**

Maaf untuk chapter ini... kok sepertinya... ngga memuaskan yaa... hiks...#pundung...

Maaf Kyumin momentnya harus aku istirahatkan dulu...

Next Update...minggu depannnn yaaaa... ^^

Thx banget buat yang udah RnR. Ripiu kalian jadi semangat tersendiri buatku dan menjadi PR agar aku cepat meng-update ff ini. Everyday i try to find my mood and feeling -.-...

**Big Thanks buat : **

**cloudswan, Cho Rai Sa, Zen Liu, cuttianisa, tomatcerry, Kyumin joyer, winecouple, wuhan, vitaminsparkyu1123, , beMINe, minnie kyumin, nova137, kyuvie, Guest, abilhikmah, Heldamagnae, .**

**Buat yang tanya Gath, ak promo aja langsung di sini yah..**

**Bagi elf yang berdomisili di Surabaya ada gath SJELFOREV3R bersama sujunesia loh...**

**More info bisa sms / wa ke 0888-0210-9315 ^^**


End file.
